<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[翻译][兔龙/龙兔]a bolt of blue by ariespeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076991">[翻译][兔龙/龙兔]a bolt of blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariespeach/pseuds/ariespeach'>ariespeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Coercion, M/M, Possession, Trans Male Character, the villain using the heroes' pure feelings for his own sketchy purposes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariespeach/pseuds/ariespeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>占据了桐生战兔的身体后，Evolt尝试了一种新的策略。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banjou Ryuuga/Evolt, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[翻译][兔龙/龙兔]a bolt of blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818394">a bolt of blue</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryx/pseuds/oryx">oryx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你知道，”那个声音说，“此时此刻，我能对他做很多事情。”</p><p>龙我紧紧地攥住手中的电话，肩膀紧绷。才过了一天，他就已经不记得安稳的生活是怎样的了——现在的感觉就像脚下的冰川正在一点一点地碎裂，分崩离析。</p><p>“但是，”Evolt继续道，语气就像在跟别人讨论今天的天气一般自然，“说实话，我今天没心情威胁你们。所以，龙我，我有个提议。你给我潘多拉魔盒，我会给你……一个令人兴奋的机会。”</p><p>“我不想要你给的任何机会，”龙我吼道。</p><p>“不想要？我想要面对面地谈论一些细节，但我现在可以告诉你，这是一个非常公平的交易。你就不能至少听我说完嘛？或者我不得不诉诸于威胁，我想我们两个都不像这样。”他不等听到回答就补充道：“我会把定位发短信给你。你一个人来吧，拜托啦~”他的这个用词让龙我感到牙痒痒，“那两个家伙只会碍事。Ciao！”</p><p>电话挂上的卡塔声回荡在龙我的耳边，他转过身看向一海和幻德。</p><p>“怎么样？”一海询问道，“那个混蛋想要什么？那个盒子？”</p><p>“我想是的，”龙我喃喃地说。手机哔地响了一声，于是他轻敲屏幕，看到了一个来自战兔手机号码的地址，以及一个完整的街道地图，标记的地方是距离他们几个街区远的政府办公大楼，他相当肯定那里自从战争爆发就关闭了。</p><p>“喂，海海，”他犹豫了一下，开口道，“你能不能……看守一下盒子？我要去见他。”</p><p>“你一个人？别跟我胡闹了。”</p><p>“他说会给我一个机会，”龙我恨恨地说，“这多半是放屁，但是……如果我能找到空隙救战兔，或者是……我不知道，也许能帮到他什么忙。”龙我抹了一把脸，深吸一口气。他觉得恼火极了：“如果一切顺利，我会给你打电话。好吗？让我试试吧。”</p><p>一海啧了一声。他疲惫地垂下头，叹了口气，然后看了龙我一眼：“我猜没人能阻止得了你。但是……别让他迷惑了你，尤其是他那张脸。”</p><p>“我才不会，”龙我抗议道，他的声音里多了些毫无根据的信心。</p><p>那不是战兔，他告诫自己，念咒语一样一遍又一遍地重复这句话。</p><p>不管怎么样，那都不是战兔。</p><p>——————</p><p>他站在这栋建筑物的三楼，在一排灰色的空桌子之间发现了不是战兔的那家伙。对方正坐在一把废弃的办公椅上来回旋转，周围荧光闪闪的照明衬得头发愈发惨白。</p><p>“你来了，”他挥了一下手，很快，他的表情阴沉下来，抿起嘴道，“龙我，我只给了你一个要求，要你做一件简单的事——那个盒子，但你似乎没把它带来。这可不有趣。”</p><p>“我疯了才会什么都不问就把它交给你，”龙我厉声道，“除非你告诉我你会用什么来交换。”</p><p>Evolt夸张地叹了一口气。“很好，”他从椅子上跳了下来，动作像极了战兔，这让龙我感到非常不舒服，“老实说，这个提议非常简单。你现在帮我，很快，当这个世界毁灭了……我会饶了你和战兔的命。”</p><p>龙我眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“……哈？”</p><p>“当然 ，你们两个是唯二的例外，其他人都会死。我知道你很讲道理，龙我。这个所有人都喜欢的天才，他是个彻头彻尾的殉道者，”他指了指战兔的胸口。“而你并不是。那句口号是什么来着？你为你所信仰的人和相信你的人而战？棒极了，整个世界从来都不相信你，只有战兔是个例外。拯救他，或者为了拯救其他每个人而无意义地战死……在我看来，该选择哪个是显而易见的。”</p><p>龙我感觉就像有人用冰冷的手绞住了自己的心脏。他沙哑地开口：“你真的觉得我会同意？”</p><p>Evolt抬起眉毛：“为什么不？这个世界为战兔做过什么吗？他经历了太多磨难，而这个世界感激过他吗？没有人在乎过他的，那什么，‘爱与和平’？”</p><p>说到这儿，他笑着做了个标志性的动作，手指摆出一个胜利的V字。这姿势瞬间燃起了龙我的怒火，仿佛要燃尽眼前的一切。他猛地拉近了距离，再转念一想，一把将Evolt的手拍了下来，然后揪住战兔大衣的领口。</p><p>“你没资格说这句话！”他恨之入骨地吼道。</p><p>Evolt的笑容并没有因此而动摇。随着他歪头的动作，战兔的虹膜中有微弱的神秘红光一闪而过：“难道我说错了吗？你大概已经放弃思考了，所以才会错过一些细节。他昨天是来赴死的，你知道吗？毫无疑问，他很清楚自己身上会发生什么。而且事实也是如此，只不过出了点小小的差错。”</p><p>龙我的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，Evolt的声音仿佛是从遥远的地方传来。“赴死？”他重复道，抓着战兔衣领的手无意识地松开，无力地落在身侧。</p><p>他当时被囚禁在意识海洋的一个角落，断断续续地看到自己身体做出一些的行动。但他已经看到够多，听到够多，足以让他确认Evolt言论背后的真相。也许他只是试图忽视这一切。</p><p>这很出乎意料吗？那个战兔会做出这样的事？这件事的确定性让他心神不安。使用危险扳机只是一种可能性，一种最坏的情况。他现在终于意识到，昨天的那个战斗，正是一次彻头彻尾的自杀行为。</p><p>“嗯，计划是这样的。你会醒过来，而他和我会一起……消失，”Evolt比了个一股青烟飘散的手势，“坦白说，我有点生气。他就这样打乱了我的计划。但后来我又想，有多久没有遇到这样具有挑战性的对手了？你们两人都大大超过了我的期望，就这样让你们俩死掉挺可惜的，不是吗？”</p><p>龙我咽了一大口口水。“那又怎样？”他听到自己的声音，“我说好的，然后我们就能在一个被彻底摧毁的世界上孤独地生存？你这个点子太烂了。”</p><p>“当然不是，”Evolt嘲笑道，“用你的脑袋好好想想，龙我。我是说你们两个都可以和我一起走，我们会离开这个星球，寻找下一个猎物。”</p><p>龙我瞪着他。</p><p>这个房间的某个地方有一个旧挂钟，在寂静中他甚至可以听到它滴答作响的声音。</p><p>“啥？”他终于出了声。</p><p>Evolt沉思了一会儿。“问题是这样的，除非你亲身经历了一次星球的灭亡，不然你永远无法体会到没有任何东西能威胁到你、那种高高在上的感觉。人类的语言无法描述这种感觉，比较接近的……大约是‘超凡脱俗’？狩猎星球之于我就像呼吸之于你一样自然，而且每一次都能让我欲罢不能，”战兔的眼睛突然变得异常明亮，兴奋之情从声音里流露出来，“最后那几分钟简直就像交响乐章的最高潮！”</p><p>龙我用力地攥着拳头，指甲都快钻进了掌心：“你到底想说什么？”</p><p>Evolt的表情恢复了平静，似乎摆脱了刚才那令人愉悦的狂喜情绪：“我是说，虽然现在你们这些孩子非常反对毁灭地球，但是……当你看过这个情景之后，我相信你会理解。然后你会想再看一遍。”</p><p>“我们和你不一样，”龙我咬牙切齿地说。</p><p>“所以你一直在重复这种话，”Evolt冷漠地说。他绕着龙我转起了圈，一边转一边将手指拖曳在龙我的肩上。龙我僵住了，被触碰的地方仿佛在灼烧。“但归根结底，你依然是我的一部分，虽然你已经没有了我的力量。我愿意重新分给你一点——你知道的，我不会亏待盟友。着足够让你和我一起走向星空。而战兔……嗯，这么说吧，人类几乎不可能达到危险等级6，无论有没有潘多拉魔盒。他有潜力变得更强，变得不朽。”</p><p>龙我死死地盯着地板，喉咙紧绷。他能看到战兔那双红蓝错配运动鞋的脚尖，察觉到Evolt又一次站定在自己面前。</p><p>“万丈，”战兔的声音说。</p><p>龙我猛地抬起头，心脏砰砰地剧烈跳动。战兔眼中的红光已经消失了，他丝毫没有Evolt的威胁感，只是看着龙我，表情柔和，精疲力尽。</p><p>“……战兔？”</p><p>他知道不能随便报以希望。他记得一清二楚，Evolt是怎样利用自己的声音来愚弄战兔，但这一次，似乎有点不一样。这一次似乎——</p><p>“如果你接受了这个提议，”战兔说，“也许会更好。”</p><p>“……你说什么？”</p><p>战兔的嘴角扯出一个无力的微笑。“我想……我累坏了，万丈。你不也是吗？最后的尝试都已经失败了，我们还能做什么？如果连潘多拉魔盒的全部力量都没法结束这一切，该怎么办？现在这个时候，”他抬起一只手，伸向前方，手指拂过龙我的脸颊，这使龙我倒吸了一口气，“也许，只要这一切结束之后你还活着……对我来说就足够了。”</p><p>龙我的心沉了下去。不，他想，这不是战兔。</p><p>但即使知道这一点，他不明白为什么自己还是无法离开。</p><p>“这并不坏，不是吗？”不是战兔的那家伙探寻地看了他一眼。他的手滑到龙我的后颈，手掌触碰的地方仿佛燃起了火焰，“你和我，永远在一起。就算其他人都死了，你知道吗……我比任何人都更需要你，龙我。”</p><p>他的名就像一把又细又长的尖刀，刺在龙我肋骨之间。他呆呆地看着不是战兔的那家伙走近一步，双唇微张，向自己凑过来。龙我无法将自己的视线从那粉红色的嘴唇上移开。</p><p>他们的唇快要触在一起的刹那，龙我终于找回了自己的理智。他推开对方的肩膀，后退一步，呼吸急促。他的心跳声震耳欲聋。</p><p>“别——别用他的身体做奇怪的事！”他咬着牙说。</p><p>Evolt翻了个白眼，放弃了伪装，表情变回了平时的冷酷。他用回了自己的声线：“你们俩真是无可救药，你知道吗？”</p><p>“……什么意思？”</p><p>“我的意思是，我不会用他的身体做他不愿意的事。而且我也看过你的内心。我知道在你们内心里充满了强烈的那种感情。你们这些孩子应该直接告诉对方，这样你们都会开心得多，”他摇了摇头，“说实话，你们人类能活下来真是个奇迹，因为你们沟通交流的方式太糟糕了。我只是在帮你们摆脱自欺欺人带来的痛苦。”</p><p>龙我感觉自己嘴里很干。“不是，”他开口，“不是这样……”</p><p>他告诉自己，这只是Evolt的又一个谎言。战兔比他好得多。战兔是那样地明亮，亮得晃眼。他知道战兔视自己为重要的战友。但除此之外什么都没有。自己的期待只是个愚蠢的梦。</p><p>“嗯？不相信我的话？你真的应该更自信一点，我的搭档。”</p><p>他再次靠近了一步，而龙我不知不觉地后退了一步。对方向前一步，自己后退一步，就这样，直到他膝盖后面撞上一个结实的东西，身体平衡被打破，他砰的一声摔在身后的一把旧皮椅上。</p><p>他被困住了。他感觉自己就像一只无助的动物，面对着迎面而来的汽车车灯。Evolt靠得太近了，他透过战兔的眼睛，低头看向自己。他似乎思考了一下，然后用膝盖抵住龙我的一侧，另一条腿跨过龙我的大腿。</p><p>龙我一动都不敢动。战兔的重量压在他的身上，大腿接触的地方传来温暖，这让他感觉很好。但是他的胃里翻江倒海，不由闭上眼睛，不愿意再看下去了。当他感觉到对方的手指心不在焉地玩弄自己的头发，这种混合了愉悦和恶心的感觉愈演愈烈。</p><p>“我承认，”Evolt沉思了一会儿地说，“刚才那次对战兔的模仿并非我最好的水平。如果我真的为了取信于你，也许我应该……这样做？”</p><p>“你是个笨蛋，万丈，”战兔的声音说。</p><p>龙我忍不住睁开了眼睛。</p><p>对方的表情毫无疑问和战兔一模一样——恼怒和喜爱，还有一点傲慢。</p><p>“我们从第一次见面起就一直在一起，不是吗？”他伸出一只手，按在龙我的胸口，就在心脏的正上方。“不管我做什么，似乎都摆脱不了你。我猜……我拿特别执着的人完全没办法，”他耸了耸肩，装作若无其事的样子，“所以，这不是很合乎逻辑吗？我最终会有和你一样的感觉，即使你只是个胸大无脑的肌肉男。”</p><p>他的手从胸口落下，指尖轻轻滑过衣物底下那些微微隆起的疤痕。龙我突然感觉无法呼吸。</p><p>“当然，你更是个笨蛋，”他的声音柔和，“如果你认为，像我这样的杰出科学家会在意这种事。”</p><p>龙我的心再一次被狠狠揪住，他想知道为什么自己好想哭。那不是战兔，他一遍又一遍地告诉自己。这些不是战兔想说的话。</p><p>“别说了，”他虚弱地说。</p><p>不是战兔的那家伙叹了口气：“你总是想把事情变得更难，不是吗？我只是在说实话。”</p><p>他的手抚上龙我的脸。他的眼眸流转着和战兔一模一样的光芒。当他俯身亲吻龙我的时候，这一切是那么地真实，带来了温柔缠绵并且令人眩晕的温暖。龙我从唇间漏出一个哽咽的声音，他紧紧地掐住椅子扶手，努力不让自己凑上前去。</p><p>不是战兔的家伙微笑着结束了这个吻，他们之间只有几寸的距离。“你看，”他说，“并没有你想的那么难。”</p><p>他的手顺着龙我的脖颈向下摸去，掠过他的锁骨，手指探进了他的衣领——</p><p>就在这时，他的另一只手突然抓住了自己的手腕，把它拽了回来。</p><p>Evolt难以置信地低头看向自己的左手。那只手颤抖着，关节发白，将另一只手攥得很紧，手腕上青筋爆出。</p><p>“这不可能，”不是战兔的那家伙喃喃自语。他的声音有些颤抖，流露出Evolt自己的个性。他笑了起来，发出一种尖锐、失控的声音。“连石动都花了八年才能做到这个，而你……竟然在一天之内……”他垂下头，再抬起头，彻底抛弃了对战兔的伪装，嘴角的笑容里掺杂着一丝恼火，“战兔……你真的很让我生气，你为什么就不能做个乖孩子呢？为什么不愿意服从你的创造者？”</p><p>听到这些话，龙我的心跳到了嗓子眼。这个，应该不会是一个新把戏吧？对不对？毕竟很少能从Evolt的声音中听到如此赤裸裸的怒火。</p><p>他抓住这个机会把Evolt推离了自己。Evolt蹒跚地让开，战兔的手仍然死死地扭住另一只手腕。龙我跳起来，迅速后退，他大口地喘着气，目光始终没有离开战兔的脸。看上去战兔的脸就像反复地从两种截然不同的神情中转换，最后终于停留在紧张和不顾一切的那张脸上。</p><p>“万丈，”战兔咬紧牙关道。没有任何理由，仅仅是出于本能，龙我知道就他是谁了。</p><p>“战兔，”他轻声吐出那个名字。他情不自禁地向前一步伸出了手，但是战兔摇了摇头。</p><p>“别动，我坚持不了多久。只是……我知道你没有那么笨。你不会让他操纵你。而且，”说到这里他舔了一下嘴唇，“你知道哪些部分是真的，对不对？”</p><p>龙我止住了所有的动作，睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“等这件事结束，”战兔平静地盯着他，“我会亲口告诉你。”</p><p>就在刹那之间，他消失了。像开关被打开一样，Evolt的神情迅速恢复原位，释放出毫无掩饰的愤怒。他挺直了身姿，粗重地吐出一口气，扭了扭战兔的肩膀。</p><p>“真是浪漫啊，”他面无表情地说，“我现在的心情非常差，但这么说吧——我会给你最后一次机会，我建议你接纳我的提议，龙我。”</p><p>龙我能够感到心口刺痛，但他的脸上是笑着的，虽然只有那么一点点。“我才不干，你只是在浪费时间，混球，”停顿了一下，他继续说，“也许……我还是不太明白关于假面骑士这件事。如果只让我来做决定，我会选择他而不是全世界。但是，我知道这样做他会恨我的。而且我知道他会做出什么选择。所以我还是想试试，成为他这样的人。”</p><p>Evolt有点茫然地瞪着他，然后不爽地叹了口气。他用战兔的手指捋了捋头上的白发。“你们两个……你们太不可思议了。我为你们退让了那么多，你们却一步都不肯退。你知道，我们本来可以一起过得很棒，”他似乎清醒了，声音里有着毫不掩饰的失望，“我们三个人在一起，可以去征服整个宇宙，可以一个一个地熄灭天空中的星光。”</p><p>“但是你们竟然拒绝了。你们就是不肯放弃那微不足道的愚蠢理想。什么时候你们才能意识到这一切已经太迟了？你们早就无能为力了。而你竟然还亲手扔掉那最后一丝机会。”他摇了摇头，嘴唇抿成一条细线。“算了，我想我还是得用其他办法。把潘多拉魔盒带到圆形剧场边的广场，”他一字一顿地说，“否则我不能保证你的男朋友会遭遇什么。”</p><p>Evolt笑容冰冷，没有一丝愉悦。背后的空间就像被撕裂一样，将他吞下，只留下龙我一个人站在空荡荡的办公室中。</p><p>龙我颤抖地吐了一口气。疲惫像波浪一样席卷了他，把他压得喘不过气来。他慢慢地蹲了下来，跪在地板上，然后抬头凝视着头上工业用瓷砖的暗淡花纹。</p><p>等这件事结束，我会亲口告诉你。</p><p>“你可别忘了，”他大声地对着寂静说话，声音回荡在房间里。他觉得自己就像个傻瓜。感觉到两眼发酸，他匆忙地眨了眨眼。</p><p>现在，轮到B计划了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>